The Immortals
by Dreamspirit47
Summary: AU: What if Henry and Adam weren't the only immortals, what if there was another one.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey, this is my first fanfic so be nice please, I'm still learning how to do this and also I hope ya'll enjoy!

 **I do not own Forever or Inuyasha!**

* * *

The bell over the Abe's Antiques shop door ringed dutifully at announcing that the last customer for the day had arrived, the customer was a young asian looking woman, she looked to be in her early 20's or younger.

The woman had long slightly wavy raven black hair, almost flawlessly pale smooth skin, she was wearing a grey trench coat, black leggings and thigh high boots with some black leather gloves, but the most striking about her was her eyes, bright soul piercing blue-grey eyes.

An older gentleman with graying hair and a slightly wrinkling, but still kind face came out from the back of the shop to greeted his newest customer. "Oh, hello there, you must be Miss Higurashi." He said.

A small smile formed on her lips at the name. "Yes, and you must be Mr. Morgan I presume." She said as they shook hands.

He chuckled lightly before saying "Mr. Morgan is what my old man is called, so please call me Abe."

Her smile grew just a little bit more. "Alright, so long as you call me Kagome."

"Deal."

There was a small pause of silence before she asked. "So, may I see it?" Somewhat nervously.

"Oh! Yes yes, it's just over this way." He said as he motioned for her to follow.

When they walked up to a large wooden antique cabinet Abe reached out to open it, once opened, Kagome couldn't take her eyes off of the object that it held inside.

The object was made of wood, it was long and slender, the top and bottom of it were bent backwards and attach to strong, but still very old string. It was a bow, but not just any bow, it was her sister's bow, the bow that her sister killed her with five hundred years ago.

* * *

Now don't expect to have regular updates anytime soon, my life is just too crazy at the moment, but I will try to give you an update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and if you would like to give me some advice to improve my writing skills then I would appreciate that a lot. Again thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey all, sorry that this took longer to write than I thought it would, and also not having good wi-fi for a week didn't help ether, but that's life for me right now, so anyway hope y'all enjoy! :)

I don't own Inuyasha or Forever, if I did then Forever would be on it's second season by now.

* * *

With shaky hands, Kagome slowly picked up the old bow carefully, like she was afraid that it would suddenly start attacking her like a snake or something.

The wood was rough, tiny cracks running randomly all along the bow, almost like blood vanes, the leather around the grip was cracked and worn. It looked like it would brake the moment the string was pulled back. She was amazed that the bow had survived at all through the hundreds of years.

If Kagome was being honest with herself, she didn't really know what to feel, should she feel angry at it for giving her this life of dying and coming back again or sad at what she had lost because of it, or even maybe hopeful?

But if there was something what Kagome did know, it was that the end of this eternal life was almost coming to an end.

"How did you get this?" She whispered softly.

"Well, strangely enough, it was given to me by a complete stranger. Now normally I just buy the stuff myself, but he just gave it to me for free, and when I gave it to the Frenchman, who deals with antique weapons, she took one good look at it and at immediately told me to take it away and to call you."

There was silence as Kagome got a thoughtful expression on her face before saying.

"I'm not surprised, after all it is rumored to be cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Yes, as legend goes there was two Miko sisters who lived about five hundred years or so ago in Edo, that's-."

"The name of Tokyo hundreds of years ago, right?" Interrupted Abe.

"Yes that's right, you know about Japanese history?" She questioned as one of her thin black eyebrows raised up.

"I dabble here and there." Abe told her with a shrug of his shoulders.

One side of Kagome's lips twitched in amusement at his antics.

"Hm, well as I was saying the two Mikos were both very powerful and beautiful in their own ways, the older sister had great power and a lot of self-control over her powers, but the younger one had more power than her elder sister, but didn't have nearly as much self-control over her powers as her sister did. On one stormy night the demon slayer's came to the village where the Mikos lived and asked them to protect a sacred jewel, they agreed and shared in protecting it. Then one day a half demon named Inuyasha tried to steal the jewel from the Mikos, but instead got pinned to a tree by one of the Miko's sacred arrows. A few months go by and the half demon Inuyasha and the youngest Miko had fallen in love, but the eldest Miko had fallen for the half demon as well."

As Kagome said the last bit the bell over the door to the antique shop ringed.

A man, who looked to be in his early 30's or maybe late 20's with short dark brown hair and light stubble around his jaw had walked into the antique shop, wearing a long dark coat, dress pants and shoes, and a maroon colored scarf wrapped snugly around his neck.

"Ah! Henry, how'd it go in the morgue today?" Abe asked the man.

"Oh, nothing to exciting, just the normal heart attack and what not." Said the man, now known as Henry, as he unwrap the scarf from his neck.

Kagome couldn't help but take notice of his British accent.

"I was wondering if-oh! Hello, sorry I didn't see you there." He said with a somewhat bashful smile when he saw her standing next to Abe with an ancient looking bow in her hands.

She gave him a reassuring smile, silently telling him that she didn't mind, before she turned back to face Abe again.

"Well it's getting late and I should be going soon, thank you for this." She said gratefully to Abe as she lightly gestured to the bow in her hands.

"No problem, in fact it's all yours."

Kagome's blue-grey eyes widen in shock. "B-but, l mean are you sure, I have more than enough money to pay for this-."

Abe waved his hand in refusal at her instances of paying for the bow while saying.

"No no, I insist. But we would be honored if you join us for dinner, wouldn't we Henry?." Abe said as he glanced over at Henry.

Henry stood there a little surprised and suspicious as to what Abraham was up to, but nevertheless, decided to play along for now. "Yes, and Abraham is excellent when it comes to the kitchen."

"Well, I would like that very much, but I'm afraid I had already made dinner plans with someone else. So maybe anther night?"

"Oh sure, how does Friday night sound?" Abe asked.

"Sounds fantastic!" She said with a teasing wink of an eye.

Abe lightly chuckled at her antics.

"Well I must get going, it was a pleasure to meet you Abe, and you as well Mr..."

"Morgan, Henry Morgan."

One of her thin brows lifted up a little at the name, but didn't comment on it. "Well Mr. Morgan it was nice meeting you as well, and by the way my name is Kagome Higurashi just in case you didn't know it." she said the last bit teasingly.

Henry gave her a charming smile has he said. "It was nice meeting you to Miss Higurashi, I suppose we'll be seeing each other again on Friday."

"Yes, I suppose so." she said with a smile of her own as she made her way towards the front door of the shop.

Once at the door, Kagome turned to face them. "I'll see you gentlemen later!" And was out the door and into the night of New York City.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey all, I am so sorry for the excruciatingly long wait, I did not mean to leave you guys hanging for such a long time, but I'll be honest with you guys I just kinda lost interest in writing this story for a while there and also I didn't know what was going to happen next in the story, and it especially didn't help that I just didn't like the way this chapter kept turning out, but thanks to all of you who reviewed, favorited and followed this story I was able to finish this.**

 **So anyway, despite it's flaws here is the third chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy reading it more than I did writing it.**

 **I don't own Inuyasha or Forever, just my own OC's and the story plot.**

* * *

Kagome walked through the glass door of Jinenji's, It was a well known Japanese restaurant for it's real traditional Japanese dishes and for it's peaceful atmosphere, but also for it's good service as well.

And she was the proud owner of said place, she had moved to New York about two years ago, before that she was in Hong Kong and before that London and etc, etc, etc.

Kagome had traveled to almost every continent of the world except for the north and south poles, although for the longest of time and even now she had had the strangest of longings to go to Antarctica and visit the penguins for some odd reason, of course with her jewel shard hunting hobby she was sure that it would probably happen one of these days.

The walls in the restaurant were a deep scarlet red with black trimming around the edges, the left side of the room held the kitchen with a small bar, and the right side of the room was held mostly of booths with small flower arrangements of red peonies and white daisies. And in the middle of the room stood ten tables with two sets of chairs for each table.

It looked like it was going to be a busy night, which was usual for the weekend.

Walking towards the podium with Ayumi, one of the three waitresses that worked for her was standing patiently waiting for the next customer of the night to arrive behind it.

Ayumi Honda was one of three transfer students that moved from Japan to America, the other two were Yuka and Eri Hibiki, they were sisters.

Ayumi's uniform was a simple white blouse with a black vest and dress pants with two inch heels, her wavy shoulder-length black hair was left loose, and her cinnamon brown eyes brighten up at the sight of her boss.

"Kagome-chan! It's good to see you here again." Ayumi said smiling cheerfully.

Kagome smiled in return. "Hey Ayumi-chan, it's good to be back. Is Shippo-kun here?"

Ayumi pointed behind her shoulder saying. "Yeah, he's in private room three. Do you want your usual?"

"That would be great thanks." She said as she walked casually over to the back of the restaurant and to the private rooms area, once at door three, Kagome easily slid the rice paper door open and slipped quietly inside.

The room was small and dimly lit, the floor was made out of bamboo and the two right corner walls where the same color as of the rest of the restaurant's walls, and on the walls hung two ancient scrolls of Japanese art. And in the middle of the floor sat a low darkly polish Japanese table with four big black floor pillows on each side.

But no Shippo.

That is until Kagome felt strong lean arms wrap gently around her waist and a chin on top of her left shoulder, she could also see the tips of Shippo's red hair out of the corner of her eye.

"Konbanwa Okaa-san." He whispered in her ear softly.

Kagome smiled as she raised one of her gloved hands to gently rub his now visible fox ears. "Konbanwa, watashi no musuko." She said just as softly.

She could feel and hear the light purring coming from his upper chest area and throat, making her giggle lightly at the sensation of it.

"So, how did it go?" Kagome couldn't help the tiny smirk that showed on her face at the casually asked question. So instead of answering immediately, she raised one of her gloved hands up to her collar and pulled out a round pinkish lilac colored jewel attach to a thin gold chain around her neck.

The jewel of four souls, or more commonly known as the Shikon no Tama. To anyone else who didn't know what it was would think that it was just a broken piece of jewelry, what with it missing a quarter of itself, but to those who knew better, knew that it was the most important jewel in all of history.

Shippo inspected the jewel and noticed that it was a little bit more fuller than the last time he saw it.

"It was surprisingly easier than expected, thanks to those amateur detectives of course. Getting in and out of there with the jewel shard was much more easier with them distracting Mr. Tarukane's security guards." She said while putting the jewel back down her shirt. "But anyway, that's not even the biggest news that I have."

"Oh?" Shippo asked with a casual tone of voice, but she could feel the slightest tilt of his head on her shoulder, silently telling her that she had his full attention.

"On my way to the airport, I got a call from that guy who owns the antique shop that nearly arrested you for moving that horse statue-"

"Which was a total fake, might I add." He added grumpily into her shoulder.

She patted his head gently as she continued on like she wasn't interrupt in the first place. "And told me that he might have something that I would be interested in."

"First off, what could that jiji possibly have that could interest you and second off, how did he even get your number? And third-. OUCH! What was that for?" He whined while rubbing one of his ears that had been pulled rather roughly by Kagome when she heard the name that he just called Abe.

Kagome walked away from Shippo and over towards the low table to sit down as she said in a reprimanding tone. "Respect your elders Shippo, I thought I taught you better than that."

"Heh, I'm older than him by five centuries, heck, I'm older than you by a decade! So if anyone is going to be respecting elders here it should be me being respected." He argued back with his arms crossed over his chest.

Kagome couldn't help but rolled her eyes at his statement, ever since he became a teenager and even as an adult he had been using that argument for whenever a conversation about age came up, and for demons, they didn't reach puberty until their 150th birthday.

"Be that as it may, but demons live much longer than humans do and in demon years you're still in your 20's. So you're argument is invalid."

"Heh whatever." He muttered, not really in the mood to argue with her at that moment, and so instead of saying something that he knew he would regret later, he decided to just drop the subject. "So what was it?" He asked as he sat down on the other side of the table.

Kagome looked down at her gloved hands, remembering that day that was so long ago, yet she could remember almost every detail of it that she could see the tip of the arrow heading straight towards her heart in slow motion and the expression on her older sister's face was emotionless, but even with her emotionless stone cold face, Kagome could still see the single tear slowly falling down her sister's cheek.

Suddenly Shippo put his hand on top of her's, quickly bringing her mind back to the present.

"The bow." She barely whispered.

"The what?" He asked, tilting his head slightly like a curious puppy.

Still looking down towards her hands along with Shippo's on top of them she answered again, her voice a little more louder this time. "The bow. My sister's bow, the one she killed me with the first time."

It was silent for a short while before Shippo could find his courage again to speak, knowing how hard this subject was for her to talk about.

"How? Where is it now?"

"I gave it to Toto for repairs, when it's ready he said I can come and get it whenever I want. And as for the how… I don't know, Abe said that a stranger gave it to him for free."

"Was he able to describe this stranger?"

Kagome shook her head negatively. "I didn't ask, and anyway if it's who I think it is then given a description would be useless."

Shippo gave an irritated sigh while using his free hand to brush his fingers through his hair in frustration. "He's planning something."

Kagome finally looked back up at him, her facial features sad with a hint of worry in them. "I know."

There was a sudden knock on the door, dinner had finally arrived.

Noticing Shippo's fox ears were still visible, Kagome made the sound of clearing her throat to get his attention. Once gained, she pointed with one of her now free hands up towards them.

Looking adorably confused, he reached up towards the top of his head only to touch one of his ears, a look of understanding crosses his face before his ears disappeared with a puff of greenish blue smoke. And not a minute too soon as the door slides open by one of her waitresses Yuka with a tray of food.

"All right, I have your usual's. Shippo-kun, here's your Ramen, and Kagome-sama, here is your Oden." She said as she placed the bowls of food down in front of them carefully.

Straightening her back with her hands folded in front her, she asked. "Will that be all?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Yes, thank you Yuka-chan, you may go now."

The young waitress smiled happily at her boss as she bowed slightly to them in respect and walked out of the room.

Once the door slides shut, they both said their prayers and took their chopped sticks and started eating. Half way through the meal Shippo casually says. "So guess who I ran into this afternoon."

"Hmm, it couldn't have been the mysterious woman that you have been obsessing over for the past three months, now what was her name again Maddy, Mallroy-?"

"Molly, it's Molly Dawes. And I wish I had, but no, instead I got Professor Muto."

"Gloria?" She asked in surprise. "I thought she was still in Egypt doing research for a friend?" Gloria Muto was one of the last few descendants of Songo and Miroku.

After her first death, Kagome had decided to become a wandering traveler to search for the Shikon jewel shards, and along the way she helped Shippo defeat the thunder brothers to avenge his father and to also get their jewel shards as well, but she had also met Miroku and Songo as well. Miroku like herself was a wandering monk and Songo was the last surviving demon slayer of her village along with her fire cat-demon friend Kirara.

Together, they had hunted down the jewel shards all over Japan while also looking for Naraku, who had at some point in their lives had taken or killed the people that they loved.

But when it came to what they thought was the final battle, both Songo and Miroku had died, leaving behind their twin daughters who were only just six months old at the time, they had named them Moriko and Keiko.

Moriko was a lot like her mother in personality, but had her father's smart strategist mind, Miroku may have been better known as a perverted monk, but he was anything but a dumb idiot. And Keiko was much to everyone's horror and amusement was like the female version of Miroku, flirted with anything that had two legs on it.

Before Miroku and Songo's untimely deaths, they had asked Kagome to be the twins godmother, she of course said yes, knowing that even if they hadn't had asked her to be the twins godmother she still would have taken care of them has if they were her own. And she did, for years to the day they could talk and to the day they died when they were old and grey they would always call her Mama Kagome.

After the twins had died of old age, Kagome had made a promise to look after all of their children and their grandchildren and the many generations after that.

Centuries later, in 1988 two new babies were born into the family, cousins really, the first one was a boy named Sota Higurashi, and the second was a girl named Gloria Muto, her father Ben Muto was an American from New York, who was the first in his family (who came from Japan themselves) to be born in America, while her mother Reina was the oldest sister to Kenji Higurashi, Sota's father.

So in celebration, they decided to have a family reunion at the family shrine.

Everyone in the family was happy and excited about the two newborn's that had came into the relatively small family. There was Yoshi Higurashi grandfather to both Sota and Gloria, then there was Kaede, Yoshi's wife of about 50 years, then there was their children Reina and Kenji Higurashi with Reina being the oldest and Kenji the youngest, and next up were their spouses, Ben Muto who worked with the museums of around the world as an inspector of historical artifacts and manuscripts while also being Reina's husband, and Mariko worked as a cook in Kagome's other restaurant in Tokyo and happily met and married Kenji within a year and now ten months later they had Sota. And of course Kagome, Shippo and Kirara had been there as well.

Everything was going so wonderfully, that is until the knocking on the front door.

Looking back on it in later years, Kagome would wish that she had been the one to answer that door back then instead of Reina, who not seconds after opening the door was stabbed through the stomach by him. She was one of the many that died that night.

The only survivors in the massacre had been Shippo, Yosh, Mariko, Sota, Gloria and Kirara.

Kagome had fought to her very last breath and had succeeded in fatally wounding him, but she wasn't able to give him her killing shot as he retreated like the cowered that he was. Her body had given up not long after he fled, and found herself in the middle of the river closest to the shrine. And found herself naked… again.

Ever since that night, the Higurashi family had taken to heightening their protection around their surviving family members to an almost the extreme. Both Kagome and Grandpa Higurashi had put their most powerful seals and barriers around the shrine grounds that if any demons besides Shippo and Kirara would come into contact with the new barrier will be severely burned by just a single touch, and they had also given the whole family protection beads where they could wrap it around their necks as a necklace or their wrists.

The protection beads would be able to put a light barrier that acted as a second layer of skin to the person wearing it, and if any demons tried to touch that person in anyway they would feel a burning sensation, like that of touching one of the hot burners on top of a stove, the longer you hold on, the more it hurts. The beads would also be able to be used as a tracker for anyone in the family who had spirit energy.

They had also decided to use modern technology as a second line of defense around the house, they had security cameras, motion detectors, laser detectors the whole shabang.

Kagome had made it her responsibility to train both Sota and Gloria in the art of their ancestors fighting style, Yokai Taijiya.

Mariko had argued to Kagome that the children shouldn't be learning how to be fighters at such a young age and that they should just be as normal kids as possible and having fun with kids of their own age. So after a whole week of quarreling about the subject, they finally came to an agreement.

Once both Sota and Gloria become of the age of fifteen, Kagome would be able to train the both of them in Yokai Taijiya. Songo had trained Kagome in her family's art all those centuries ago to make sure that the Taijiya would never be forgotten, and had made Kagome promise to teach it to her children if the need ever came to a fight where they needed to know how to fight without getting themselves killed by their own weapon.

Both were very good students of the art of Taijiya, but it was Gloria who took it like a duck on water.

When Gloria was graduating from high school and started choosing colleges, she had decided to follow in her father's footsteps and become an inspector of ancient artifacts and was now working with the American Museum of Natural History in New York.

It was the reason why both she and Shippo had decided on moving into New York City, so that one of them could be there in case of an emergency what with him running around freely.

And about a week ago Gloria had gotten a call from an old college friend of her's who said that they had found something strange about an artifact in Egypt and would like for her to come and inspect it for them without making it a public affair if at all possible.

So she packed her bags and took Kirara with her, as per to Kagome's orders and got in a plane towards Egypt.

Kagome always called her at least once a day to make sure that she and Kirara were safe and she hadn't had heard a word from Gloria in two days, which wasn't abnormal for them, especially if the both of them had been traveling at the same time, but now Kagome wasn't so sure that was the only reason why Gloria hadn't had returned her calls lately.

"She was, but it seems that the artifact that her friend asked her to look into was a much bigger fish than what anyone first thought." Shippo said with his dark green eyes looking seriously at her.

"Jewel shard?"

"More than just one shard, but seven."

"Seven!?" She asked, shocked.

It was a little unusual to find more than one shard at a time, just a coincidence, but seven, that went past the point of a mere coincidence.

"How were they found? And is she absolutely sure about there being seven jewel shards?" She remembered a time back in her early years where a hanyō had made several fake Shikon jewels in hope to make himself a full-fledged human, but in the end he died poisoning his body by swallowing the fake jewels of his own creation.

Before his death he made over a hundred fakes and had given most of them to a demon named Orochidayū, who wanted to make an army of his own, but Kagome and her friends had put a stop to it and killed the demon and destroyed is many fake jewels as they could, but unfortunately some of the fakes got away from them and were scattered all across the globe over the years.

Shippo sighed before saying disappointingly. "No, we weren't able to talk much before being rudely interrupted by the curator, Mr Stapleton."

Kagome sighed through her nose in defeat, knowing that she would have to wait until tomorrow morning to find out about this mysterious artifact.


End file.
